Isn't She Lucky?
by Lollielove
Summary: Julia Winter, a typical Slytherin Fourth Year Girl, finds herself in love with someone she would've never thought she would...


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! It includes only made-up characters, but the rest are all copyright to JK Rowling, the amazing inventor of the HP world! I also give permission to Sugar Quills Guild (On Neopets, my account being strawberryunderscoremutant -the formatting won't show the underscore so I have to write it-) to use this Fanfiction under my name. Thanks! **

It was Valentine's day in the Slytherin common room, and, as usual, there was squabbling over who got the most cards.

Julia Winter, a 4th year Slytherin, didn't feel up to opening her cards; the most she ever got was one from a miserable second year who she'd seen about twice on her way to Charms, and another from a "mysterious admirer" who she knew was her best friend trying to cheer her up.

But it was no use; Valentine's Day cards were of no use to her, and she didn't bother with things like love; too much emotion, too high a risk of humiliation.

She was a true Slytherin; her family were pure blood to as far as people could trace, her house was full of blood bottles (the blood of her great Grandfather was the centerpiece of the display), her parents (her father a high-ranking ministry official, her mother sat at home, or else went out to buy new ball-gowns at Twilfitt and Twattings for the regular social events she attended) were both proud Slytherins and expected her to marry into a rich, pure family. She always knew her father was connected with the Dark Arts in some way; she never delved into the subject as her father got very angry with her if she did (he said they could always be overheard) but she knew he had the basement which he kept safely guarded with all kinds of enchantments.

She, as a curious three year old, attempted to open the door when the doorhandle snatched at her nose and she had to have it completely restructured; young boys were always staring curiously at her perfect, almost plastic nose.

Her flashbacks, which always seemed to bring a slight frown onto her face, caught the attention of her best friend, Jane Mordecella, who tapped her lightly on the shoulder with a perfect, slim, white finger and said, "Come on, Julia, it's time to open our cards!" and she gave a rather loud giggle and turned to her pile of cards, which was always high, and discussed one card, which she seemed to be holding with some sort of reverence with her friends, Antoinette La Monde and Renee Festeche. More giggling came from their corner of the common room, and Julia sighed. She wondered if they only accepted her because she was good at the Dark Arts, or because of her so-called pale beauty. She never thought of herself like this; everytime she looked in a mirror she frowned, but there had been many whisperings among the boys, as she knew from Jane, who had the most connection with them.

She wondered why she got so few cards every year if she was considered so;perhaps they were intimidated by her attitude; she did spend an awfully large amount of time in the library, studying, and refused to dance simply because she knew she couldn't- but this shouldn't have scared off the average Slytherin boy; surely they were used to this?

Julia shrugged off her thoughts; love and relationships were too complicated; she would let her parents deal with her marriage and then she'd have a comfortable life, with children of her own who she could educate to the best of her ability.

Jane, Antoinette and Renee, however, all dreamed of romantic escapades and so on which they had almost undoubtedly read about in those useless romantic teenage books which Madam Pince had hidden away in a corner of the library. Whenever Julia forced them to come with her to the Library (which she had to do quite often) they had scurried off to that corner while she gained notes from her Slytherin Head of House (Professor Kreves, a close friend of her father's) to look for certain otherwise 'suspicious' books in the Forbidden Section.

As the new fourth year who had just joined Hogwarts, a rather handsomely pale and silent boy passed them, Jane and her other friends giggled quietly, and put their heads together to discuss how to reel him in.

He took no notice of them, but instead stole a quick inquisitorial glance at Julia, as if to say, 'Who are you?'.

Julia blinked in surprise; no boy had ever dared to look her in the eyes before; and said in a low whisper,"Julia."

As he came forward to try to hear what she was whispering, Julia took the chance to glance quickly at his face; it was undoubtedly well crafted- arched eyebrows, deep brown eyes, dazzlingly pale skin and a thin, crafty mouth.

'What did you say?' he said, his mouth forming a smile.

'I'm Julia.' She said bluntly, hating herself.

'Oh. Er, hi Julia. I'm David. David Frouguit.' he said, his slightly french lilt coming out more plainly as he pronounced his last name. 'See you in Transfiguration.'

Jane looked at her with envy as he walked away, and as soon as he was out of earshot she said, 'How is that fair?'

Julia's mouth spread into a reluctant grin. Jane always managed to 'get' the 'best' guys in the year.

' I'm not sure... '


End file.
